


The First Death of a Crew Member

by DeepFriedArchangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, tags will update as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/pseuds/DeepFriedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Fake AH Crew (and Jon, the reporter working under them to give the police fake information) were all immortal, how did they die for the first time?<br/>Was it brutal or just a mere accident?</p>
<p>Major Character Death because everyone dies in this, it's a death au. It's in the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Death of a Crew Member

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new! A group of buddies and I were creating ideas on how the FAHC people (and Jon) would've died for the first time.

Ryan Haywood didn't come from the 21st century, not the 20th either. No, he was from the 19th. 

 

No, he's not lucky. He's cursed. Stuck to live a life of no permanent deaths. 

 

He's died many times, but just comes back a few minutes later like nothing happened. 

 

He used this curse for a life of crime, since what's the use of being able to live forever but in a boring life? Not like he had much of a boring life before his ultimate demise.  

 

Some deaths leave scars, some don't. His first death left a painful scar, that's when he realized something wasn’t as it seemed.

* * *

Ryan, well King Ryan lived a glorious life. He inherited an entire kingdom, one called Scotland. The beginning of his reign was peaceful; no wars, no issues, just happiness. He was called the Gracious King. He would give to the children, the elderly, and those in need. 

 

But that didn't last forever. He soon got bored, as they would say, bored of his peaceful life. So he decided to play a little game. 

 

“You can't just do that! You'll hurt him!”

 

Ryan turns to his servant with a sadistic smile to his face, “That’s why it’s perfect! Edgar was the most average person I could find! No one would miss him!” 

 

The servant looks to the King with a worried expression, “B-but sir-”

 

“SILENCE!” The King interrupts the servant, shutting him up. He continues his statement from before he was rudely stopped, “Even the kids will watch. Watch hIM BURN!” Ryan exclaims. Falling into a pit of maniacal laughter, soon after.

 

The servant looks around and eventually looks down, “Yes.... Your Highness, I’ll get the burn pile ready...” The King smiles and goes back to planning how this Edgar deal will go down. Burning at the stake, classic death but efficient.

 

After that, he was no longer the Gracious King. 

 

The kingdom was in tatters. There were fires, riots, many died; but the King---well... Mad King--- wasn’t backing down. He just wanted to see his kingdom fear him. Just a little game he liked to play.

 

After Edgar, there were more; a prince of a different kingdom and Edgar’s grandchild, Edgar the Third. The King wouldn’t stop unless there was blood on his hands and ash on his kingdom floor. He would publicly lynch the servants who disobeyed him, a new victim every couple of hours. No one was safe from the King’s grasp. If your name was called, there was absolutely no way of getting out of there without a bullet in your brain or a sword in your heart.

After many deaths, suicide or lynched, the civilians decided to take a stand. They’d hold signs with words and pictures, symbolizing the Mad King’s death. It would have any death from iron maiden to burning in a pile. The King didn’t like this. Not one bit. Death totals were piling up, one every hour on the hour, targeting the ones with a sign.

 

One of the sign holders---who didn’t live long enough to say her name--held King Ryan by his neck, spewing words of swears and threats. She died very soon after. 

 

Ryan then soon noticed that his guard count was dwindling; either by assassination, escaping, or joining into the revolt. He wasn’t safe at night, but didn’t realize it. Many of the remaining civilians---mainly consisting of teens and young adults that have lived through the terrorous rein of the Mad King---snuck into his castle and carried him out to the courtyard. He awoke to to his head in some contraption and a man at the lever, about to flip it to end the reign. 

 

They allowed him to a few words, which the King happily took, “Long live the King.” The crowd counted down to the demise. 5....4....3....2....  The sound of a knife falling and blood splattering was soon heard. We never heard 1.

* * *

Ryan awoke much later, in a room getting ready for his burial. No one was around, they didn’t need to know he was awake. He’s supposed to be dead anyway. The Fallen King looked around and found a mirror. Noticing the scar on his neck, he got up and ran over. 

 

“How the fuck did I not die?” He mumbles to himself, “I saw white-I felt my head gone! I jus-,” he stops his thought as he thinks for a second. He grabs a knife and stabs it into his heart, making sure he’ll die. 

 

He wakes up again, in a different area. Not even in his home country, Scotland. He gets up and walks around what he soon realized was a boat, probably shipped him to America for medical attention. Ryan sits down and sees someone who notices his  _ confused _ expression. The man, he soon realised, walks up to him. 

 

“So,” The man begins, eyeing Ryan’s neck, “noticed your scar there... Anything weird happen?”

 

“I... I don’t know if I can trust you.” The man scoffs and pulls off his hat, showing a bullet hole scar.

 

“Name’s Geoff. Lemme guess, beheaded and somehow came back to life?” Ryan nods and the ma-Geoff- starts to laugh, “oh shit, I haven’t met another one like me.” 

 

_ Like me?  _ Ryan thinks,  _ what the hell could that mean? _

 

Geoff groans and puts his hand to his forehead, “Immortal, dipshit. Meaning you can’t fucking die. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

 

_ Okay... so he can read my thoughts? That’s a little fucked up _ ...

 

“I-immortal? I thought that was just a myth!” Ryan shouts a little too loud, luckily no one was around or Geoff’s death glare would’ve turned to actual death. 

 

“Yeah so did I, until I got drafted into the fucking lame war of 1812. My own team shot me in the head thinking I was from the Canadian army.” Ryan looks to Geoff with a face showing sympathy, “I’ve been ‘dead’ for a couple’a years now. No one knows I somehow survived that mess... Nice accent by the way dude, Scot?”

 

“No one of my kingdom knows I’m alive...” He pauses, ignoring Geoff’s question, “God, why did I decide to get fucking bored and kill nearly everyone! I would be sitting in a throne right now. Fuck, I’m stupid.”

  
“That’s life, or death, I guess. Also you didn’t answer my question, dickhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be very unusual, since I don't have a schedule. 
> 
> ALSO, these are not in order by who dies first. It just depends on who is on my mind.


End file.
